Don't be so silly child!
by Livdarcy
Summary: One shot: Mrs Bennet hears of an engagement between Mr. Darcy and tells Lizzy as she has noticed Lizzy's interest in him. Lizzy could never attract the attention of Mr Darcy! What a joke! Or is it?


Mrs Bennet "hears" of Mr. Darcy's engagement and speaks of it to Elizabeth because she knows of Elizabeth's growing affection for Darcy

* * *

"A letter for you Ma'am. It arrived express from London"

"Thank you Hill. Oh I wonder if it is from Lydia telling me of her married life. Of how wonderful and attentive Mr. Wickham, oh my daughter could not have married a better man. I remember at one time Lizzy that Mr. Wickham was a favourite of yours. Are you not jealous of Lydia?"

"No mama I cannot say that I am. I do not find a great loss of the company of Mr. Wickham"

"Oh but I am certain that you find a great loss of Mr. Darcy's company. I have noticed the way that you look at him and the way that you defend him. Especially these past couple of weeks but I warn you Lizzy Mr. Darcy does not have any interest in you"

"Mama..."

"I'm saying this so that you do not get your heartbroken but listen to me Elizabeth. If you were perhaps Jane you may have attracted his attention. He slighted you Lizzy, the nerve of the man, when you first became acquainted."

"Yes Mama but you forget I was one of the few ladies who had the pleasure of a dance with him at the Netherfield Ball"

"Yes but Lizzy that was nothing. You can hardly be thinking of marriage to a man like Mr. Darcy he would never look at you twice. Jane yes, Lydia perhaps, and maybe even Kitty but you have a sharp tongue and you do not know how to curb it. Why would a man as odious as he is want a wife like that? You are better to forget him and begin to receive the attentions of Mr. Carling. He has £3,000 a year that is only 2,000 less than Jane's Bingley."

"Mama I have no attention of accepting Mr. Carling's advances."

"You must child you must. Now leave all thoughts of Mr. Darcy!!! He has no interest in you. Now we will leave it at that because I must tend to my letter."

Elizabeth silently mulled over her embroidery. Was Mr. Darcy a lost cause? She was certain that there were other ladies in London who might attract Darcy's attention. Although as mama said I am mere chit of a girl, Mr. Darcy will not be renewing his addresses to me.

"Oh Elizabeth, this letter is from my brother. He speaks of Darcy's engagement to a young lady of consequence so you see Elizabeth you will have to accept Mr Carling's advances now otherwise you will be a spinster. I do not wish that for any of my daughters even you Elizabeth. No you would do well to accept Mr. Carling's proposal"

Elizabeth's head swam Mr Darcy engaged to whom?? Oh who had stolen her Darcy away from her? Now I know what fate has in store for me. I am never to be married I vowed when I realised that I loved Mr. Darcy that would love no other or marry no other. I will remain a spinster and watch Darcy marry and have children that I could have bore. Oh how could the fates have been so cruel? There was nothing worse than having to watch your hearts desires and never be able to have them, to look and not touch. Was this what she was to learn to do with Darcy?

"Pray excuse me"

"Why?"

"I do not feel well, please excuse me"

With that Elizabeth quickly ran from the room.

"May I see that letter Mrs Bennet?"

"Why, Mr Bennet?"

"Because I wish to"

**My dear sister,**

**We have just had a recent visit from Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley it appears they are in town requiring a gift for Jane. We also got the impression that Mr. Darcy was requiring a gift for a lady, perhaps his sister but we cannot be certain. Although it may be for Elizabeth he seemed very attentive towards her while we were visiting Derbyshire. We have also heard news from Lydia, she and Mr Wickham are to visit us in spring. **

**Yours truly,**

**Edward Gardiner.**

"Mrs Bennet where in this letter does it state Mr. Darcy's engagement."

"Oh Mr. Bennet. You cannot expect a man of Mr Darcy's consequence to be interested in Lizzy. By the way he kept on looking a Jane before Mr. Bingley became engaged to her suggests that he was interested in Jane."

"Why what is wrong with my Lizzy?"

"Oh Mr Bennet. How can you be so tiresome? Lizzy is nothing compared to Jane or Lydia if Mr. Darcy did have any interest it would be in them. Not in Lizzy."

"I think that Mr. Darcy would be a very clever man with good taste if he chose my Lizzy"

With that Mrs. Bennet snorted safe in the knowledge that Mr. Darcy was certainly not interested in Lizzy.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the garden of Longbourn for a while contemplating a life without Darcy. Could she do it? Was not being with Darcy better than no Darcy at all. They were obviously going to be in constant contact with each other now because he was Bingley's best friend. Perhaps she could win him in the next few months. Use her feminine wiles that Lady Catherine had accused her of! Oh who was she kidding that would never do. Mr. Darcy did not want her he was engaged and that was final. Elizabeth did not hear the approaching horses or footsteps.

"Miss Bennet?"

* * *

"Mama, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy are approaching"

"Oh Mr. Bingley is ever so attentive to you Jane. He will make a very fine husband. Why on earth is Mr. Darcy with him again? No matter at least Elizabeth is not here. Now Kitty what do you say to attracting Mr. Darcy's attentions?"

"Mrs. Bennet a man like Mr. Darcy is not going to take interest in a girl like Kitty"

"Why not Mr Bennet?"

"Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy ma'am"

"Ah Mr. Bingley how very good it is to see you! It is very good to see you to Mr Darcy. Do you wish to take a seat next to Kitty?"

"Mrs Bennet! I am aware Mr Darcy that you prefer to stand"

Mr Darcy sent a grateful look towards Mr Bennet.

"Yes Mr Bennet I do"

"I hear Mr. Bingley that you and Mr Darcy were lately in London"

"Yes Mrs Bennet. We spent a couple of days there. I was making inquiries towards our wedding"

But before Mrs. Bennet could answer Mr. Bennet quickly directed a question to Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy I have some speculation over you becoming engaged to a socialite in London."

To which a startled Darcy quickly turned to him.

"Sir?"

"This is what my daughter Lizzy has been told, and I fear she seemed a trifle disturbed by it"

"She was" quickly stuttered Darcy. Confirming to Mr. Bennet that Mr. Darcy clearly was affected by his favourite daughter.

"Yes, is this speculation true?"

"Certainly not sir!"

"Good, well then someone had best go tell Lizzy" Mr. Bennet said with a slight inclination of his head towards the window. "She's in the garden. I had best go and tend to her". Nodding at Darcy. Thankfully Darcy took the hint.

"Excuse me. I have some…business to tend to"

"So soon Mr. Darcy. You had barely had a chance to converse with Kitty!"

"I'm sure I will be happen to converse with Miss Bennet another time Mrs Bennet."

With that Mr. Darcy quickly exited the room with a bow.

"I thought that things between him and Kitty were going so well"

* * *

"Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth could have sworn that was Mr. Darcy's voice. But why would he be in the Longbourn garden when he would be celebrating with his fiancé. With this thought a tear trickled down Elizabeth's face. What would she give to be Mr. Darcy's fiancé?

"Miss Bennet? Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked up to find Mr Darcy looking very distressed and on his knees. Did he just call me Elizabeth?

"Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes Miss Bennet"

I must have imagined him calling me Elizabeth. Well I suppose it is easy to mix reality with wishful thinking.

"Why are you on your knees?"

"You were crying I did not wish to see you so"

"So you're down on your knees because of this"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Why were you crying Miss Bennet?"

"I do not wish to tell you why"

"Why?"

"Mr Darcy I am sure your fiancé would not appreciate your being on your knees and asking me personal questions."

"My fiancé?"

"Yes your intended, your future wife"

"I don't have one of them"

"You do not, but I heard"

"What you heard was wrong Miss Bennet"

"Oh"

They lapsed into silence. Mr Darcy was not engaged Elizabeth felt like hugging or preferably kissing him. He was not engaged and hopefully would not be a very long time. Elizabeth knew this was selfish of her but she did not wish to see her Darcy in the arms of another lady.

"Although I do intend to become engaged very soon to a very special woman"

The celebration that Elizabeth had planned was soon short lived, well Elizabeth what can you expect. He is a very handsome and sought after man, a woman realised his worth before you. You were too late.

"Oh that's wonderful Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth replied bitterly.

"Yes I love her very much"

The words stung and continually rung in her ears. I love her very much. Who was the foul fiend?

"That's nice"

Why was he torturing her like this? Was this necessary?

"Do you think she will accept me Elizabeth?"

That was the final straw.

"Of course she will if the foul fiend has any sense!! I didn't and I regret it! If she says no then she doesn't know what she is missing. You are considerate and caring person Mr. Darcy and I can't believe the things I said to you. It was wrong of me to speak so. Now I hope you will be very happy and I hope we can become….friends?"

Oh she wanted so much more than friendship from Fitzwilliam Darcy.

During her rant Elizabeth had gotten up, and so had Mr. Darcy who had also gotten very close to her.

"Foul fiend?" Mr. Darcy said with amusement.

"Yes" Elizabeth replied darkly.

"I do not think you are a foul fiend Elizabeth"

"Yes well we are not talking about me"

"Are we not?"

"Of course we are not. We are talking about your future fiancé"

"And she is?"

"What on earth are you asking me for Mr. Darcy? You are going to marry her not me"

"Well. I still don't think you are fiend and you're certainly not foul"

"Mr. Darcy we not talking about myself!"

"Are you sure about that Elizabeth?"

"Yes!"

"Well last time I checked you were the only woman who I have ever loved, and probably will always love. You have my heart in your tiny hands. Cannot you not see this, feel this?"

Darcy took both my hands and rested them against his heart.

"This beats for you Elizabeth. For you alone"

"I…."

"Listening to your speech before has allowed me to hope. Could you…would you ever accept Elizabeth?"

"Mr Darcy!"

Elizabeth was absolutely speechless he still loved her and her alone. He wanted to marry her!

When she didn't answer Darcy dropped her hands in disappointment.

"Mr Darcy, this beats only for you also". With that she raised both of his hands to her heart.

"Elizabeth, am I allowed too hope that you may accept a marriage proposal?"

"Would you care to find out Mr. Darcy?"

Mr Darcy got down on one and said.

"Elizabeth I love you with my heart and with my soul. I wish upon wish that you will become my wife. You have humbled me my dearest. I fell in love with you a long time ago but my love has remained constant and true, and it grows deeper with time. It grows stronger when I learn more things about you. Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes Mr. Darcy nothing could delight me more! I love you with my heart and soul as well."

With that Mr. Darcy swept Elizabeth into arms.

* * *

I'm not sure whether to continue with the tale of how Mrs Bennet finds out about the engagement.

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
